bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Brave Frontier Wiki:Chat/Logs/3 October 2016
02:09 kek 02:09 GL might get it too 02:09 its in the data? 02:09 o ye 02:10 then they reverted it few days later 02:12 -_- 02:12 OFC 02:13 hnngh 02:14 wb langeline 02:14 hola Samba! 02:16 Hi Lin 02:16 hi lin 02:17 hnngh 02:17 i want my chinese buffet 02:17 hungryy 02:19 kek 02:20 * Pacapound writes "chinese" on a piece of paper 02:20 * Pacapound sticks paper on hammer 02:20 * Pacapound buffets samba 02:20 now the dilemma is 02:20 dere u go 02:20 SKD or farm RP 02:20 oh god mich 02:20 just farm SKD 02:20 STD will always be there 02:20 STP* 02:20 GDI autocorrect 02:20 >STD 02:20 uwot 02:20 I MEANT STP 02:21 lol,.. corny buffet... being buffetted by a hammer 02:21 Angel gets it 02:21 Langel 02:21 AUTOCORRECTTT 02:21 Autocorrect xD 02:22 shadow jim 02:22 -_- 02:22 shadup 02:23 wao paca 02:23 Axe Weapon Skill 3 02:23 Add probable Spark Crit to BB/SBB 02:23 02:23 ? 02:23 wow 02:23 well 02:23 it is a CRIT buff 02:23 xD 02:24 so mich 02:24 Whats this about branching paths in Vilanciel 02:25 http://i.imgur.com/qzSyEgn.jpg 02:25 Ice Cliffs or Ice Forest in the middle of the map 02:25 wot 02:26 oh 02:26 c ya 02:26 night guys 02:26 do u need to do both paths for both exs 02:27 well well well 02:27 just made coffee awh yee 02:32 who made coffee for u, samba? 02:33 u can't be married already... 02:34 but parents don't make children coffeee.. i know mine doesn't 02:39 hola Thry.... how was your day? 02:40 hello, Langeline 02:40 day was alright I guess, ups and downs throughout but it all evens out lol 02:40 02:40 how was yours? 02:41 Am sitting in a Bible lecture now on The New Heaven and New Earth 02:41 With my Brave Frontier open in my laptop 02:41 lol 02:41 oh no..... i didn't watch out and got killed 02:41 i cudda used cures 02:42 yesterday, my iphone motherboard was wrecked when my hp dropped 02:42 are you sure it's okay not to pay attention to lecture xD 02:42 gg 02:42 i'm in the 5th row,.. on the extreme right 02:42 Bible Studies Foundation... 02:42 nope 02:42 Bible Studies Fellowship 02:43 Something about no more arthritis/divorce/cataract/vertigo and physical suffering 02:43 thank God for gems 02:43 lol 02:43 that's why i downloaded BF on my laptop 02:43 bluestacks? 02:44 i did DL bluestacks 02:44 how is bluestacks working for you 02:44 i opened the .exe and expanded it 02:45 but i'm hoping to use that for the JP BF 02:45 well, that's fine and all 02:45 but bluestacks generally lags a lot or is buggy for me so I gave up on using it myself 02:45 only nothing's hâppening 02:46 'there are other emulators 02:46 just have to pay 02:46 hi hoshi 02:46 welcome hoshi 02:46 I'm f2p all the way, so no thanks if I have to pay 02:46 I tried genymotion too, but that kills my ram via memory leak instead in exchange for a lot less lag 02:46 yes,... 02:47 i tried that earlier before bluestacks 02:47 anyway, with a name like Thrycius.... 02:47 are u greek? 02:47 err 02:48 i made my own coffee o.o 02:48 bit late but yea 02:48 Thrycius is a name I made up a while back, but well 02:48 why don't you tell me your definition of geek before I respond to that question lol 02:48 not instant? 02:48 greek 02:48 I did study ancient history for my A-levels 02:48 greek not geek D: 02:48 the peloponnesian wars etc. 02:49 oh 02:49 I misread your question gg me 02:49 D: 02:49 no, I'm not greek 02:49 and eww instant coffee 02:49 not a thing here 02:49 lol Samba 02:49 if you mean those bags u just mix with hot water 02:49 I tried instant coffee from australia 02:49 it's awful 02:49 even nescafe is awful 02:49 i like illy's 02:50 never heard of 02:50 nobody drinks instant coffee here lol 02:50 then yrs are from coffee bags? 02:50 what are they o.o 02:50 Hotel coffee is horrible 02:50 thry,.. so where are u from? 02:50 since i'm not a geek and can't trace ip 02:51 :D 02:51 US 02:51 ohhh 02:51 then since the servers are in america 02:51 and woah 02:51 Pls don't trace IP xD 02:51 does that mean,... yr BF connection doesn't falter? 02:51 err 02:51 i dont have any issues with BF connection o.o 02:51 and im in europe 02:52 Samba,.. i'm in singapore .... 02:52 that would depend more on how close to the internet router I am I would think lol 02:52 and despite a 5GHz dedicated fibre optics connection 02:52 as well as how good the internet is 02:52 it's not my internet connection 02:52 * Langeline plays on steam fine 02:53 might be because bluestacks then 02:53 :> 02:53 hi D man 02:53 aww Kou's away.... 02:53 eww bluestacks 02:53 nvm 02:53 lol 02:54 hi Jurnehthun 02:54 the more I watch the KM fight 02:54 the more i'm pumped up to fight him 02:54 lol 02:54 turn it into pasta and then eat it 02:54 the pumpage meter i'm at right now 02:54 I hate the KM fight 02:54 in fact i havent beaten it 02:54 cause its so annoying 02:54 lel 02:55 ill just never beat it D: 02:55 is where i could have the bravery to punch him 02:55 if you're saitama though you wouldn't need bravery to do so lol 02:55 and i'm not him 02:55 * Crimson Storm Mich uses Eternal Loss on thry 02:55 * Thrycius is killed 02:56 * Jurnehthun does a really long "No" 02:56 * Thrycius revives 02:56 lol 02:56 yes, hello to you too mich lol 02:56 * Jurnehthun does a really long "Yay" 02:56 6am eh 02:56 getting closer 02:57 in Ishgria I'm at Shisui's area 02:57 wait 02:57 what's his name again 02:57 shusui i think not sure :D 02:57 let me check 02:57 o they changed Zelnite's name 02:57 EHHHH!? 02:57 Shining Thief Zelnite -> Chivalrous Thief Zelnite 02:57 yea shusui 02:58 isn't that a title change instead of name change 02:58 pretty much yeah 02:58 :P 02:58 if you want to nitpick things 02:58 well 02:58 when mich said name change, I thought he meant zelnite's actual name was changed or something lol 02:59 :P 02:59 oh well 02:59 i dont even have zelnite 02:59 shame 03:00 * Crimson Storm Mich unleashes several F-2 Flamero and Surveillance Drays on thry 03:00 sending out trash mobs 03:00 pff 03:00 * Thrycius is crushed to pieces despite them being trash mobs 03:01 * Thrycius is obviously dead 03:01 woah dude 03:01 weak 03:01 * Thrycius revives 03:01 anyone who knows me in this chat should get used to it, I die from the slightest thing in here after all lol 03:01 03:01 although I would appreciate it if you didn't kill me too much, dying is painful even if I never stay dead for some reason (y) 03:02 :> 03:02 would a hard sneeze kill you? 03:02 well 03:02 probably 03:02 I've already died from being poked 03:02 i see 03:02 ACHOO! 03:03 ._. 03:03 Thrycius 03:03 more like glass bones 03:03 like this 03:03 * Crimson Storm Mich stabs thry with a toothpick 03:04 * Thrycius is stabbed with a toothpick and is sneezed on 03:04 ... 03:04 * Thrycius is dead, but cause of death is somewhat unknown, might be both 03:04 hi ventus 03:04 eyo 03:04 * Thrycius revives 03:04 ventus 03:04 I cleared nightmare oxymoron the other day with neptune lead (y) 03:04 things are getting pretty weird here for my tastes ._. 03:04 noice thry 03:05 im still farming exp in chapter 36 stage 3 tho 03:05 but then two more quests show up 03:05 I'll just quietly take my leave, cya 03:05 same boss, nightmare 03:05 but SR only and R only 03:05 40 AP each 03:05 gg lol 03:05 kek 03:05 if you were a disciple, who would you serve? 03:05 i dont even know if that possible, well probably with full weapon grid 03:06 probably requires proper weapon grid, yeah 03:06 still no levi dagger? 03:06 not one drop 03:06 the 2 I have from renown farm gg 03:06 same for me 03:06 as for disciple 03:06 no one 03:06 since I would go about doing my own thing as a bard and not really bothering anyone 03:06 i still only have 2 yugu swor 03:06 sword* 03:07 oh, you traded in with renown too? 03:07 not really both sword from drop raid 03:07 well time for me to leave (i wasn't really here anyway) 03:07 lol 03:07 and later Ach 03:07 im already in 150 yugu raids now 03:07 farewell, let us meet again someday 03:08 so about my question 03:08 I haven't really done the other raids as much as levi lol 03:09 and didn't I sort of answer it but not really lol 03:09 oh ok 03:09 btw thry what happen if a dark team full with celes claw, and zoey use her skill that reduce all allies HP to 1 but give immune attack, and all of them ougi 03:10 things die probably lol 03:12 enmity doesn't need everyone at 1 hp though I think 03:12 doesn't it usually max out somewhere closer to 40-50% or soemthing? Idk 03:12 but still, pretty gg probably lol 03:12 i actually thing all this while im riding motorcycle 03:12 lol 03:13 somehow my brain think everything when im doing anything but studying 03:13 I know that feeling lol 03:14 zoey's passive works better for her on rainbow team, but otherwise that would be pretty gg anyway 03:14 gonna try doing star premium draw when harp rates up 03:16 I didn't get anything good during legfest gg 03:16 still stocking up on crystals though so I havent used those yet 03:16 i have something to show, gimme a sec 03:18 http://i.imgur.com/4jtxcWy.png 03:18 this stranger just add me he still rank 8 but... uuurrrrgggghhh 03:18 wow those units lol gg 03:19 hi whitekingdome 03:19 hey 03:19 *whitekingdom 03:20 didn't play brave frontier for 3 days now 03:20 now downloading 03:20 lol 03:20 and 3rd arc 03:20 comeout when im busy 03:20 its always downloading, since gimu always do ninja update 03:20 lmao 03:21 guys 2xp or nah ? on quest 03:21 lol 03:21 le see 03:21 SKD in few hours 03:21 skd ? 03:21 Super Karma Dungeon 03:22 what is that for karma 03:22 2x exp, 1/2 energy 03:22 for quest ? 03:22 in karma dungeon 03:22 karma dungeon is for exp farming tho, but now its doubled 03:22 adra is singaporean too 03:23 my 2009 jam 03:23 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IKqV7DB8Iwg 03:23 btw highest lvl in karma dungeon normally can give around 50k-80k exp per run 03:23 now double those 03:23 oh wait its not that much 03:23 lol 03:23 around 10k 03:23 -__- 03:23 or many 03:24 so 20k 03:24 for how many energy 03:24 ? 03:24 i forgot that the 50k-80k is karma that i get every run 03:24 lol gg 03:25 30 energy but since its SKD its 15 energy, also its 13200 exp(raw exp, not including exp boost from guild or zelnite) 03:25 so its give around 26400 exp(raw) 03:25 nice 03:29 ded chat again 03:32 gg chat 03:32 how many days has it been since the event by any other name started lol 03:32 what event? 03:32 oh wait 03:32 im dumb 03:32 lol 03:33 its started at sep 30 03:33 so its just 3 days 03:33 it's hard to tell for me since I have like a 16 hour delay due to timezones gg me lol 03:33 2-4 days 03:34 I might be farming it a bit too fast lol 03:34 2 mil honor already 03:34 03:34 well, that's okay too, I can use the rest of the days to do other things like raids 03:34 well probably waiting for the 2nd episode extra quest 03:34 just for the blue sky crystals 03:34 oh, and the dailies too if there are any for the crystals 03:35 if i remember those thing appear at 2 or 3 days before the event end 03:35 probably at least 3 days 03:35 hi strauss 03:36 syo straw 03:36 I can't solo lord montague reliably so I'm just farming oxymoron these days lol gg 03:36 im using earth but still cant solo lord montague 03:37 we both probably need better grids for earth lol gg 03:37 hi hoshi 03:38 Hi Thry and Ventilation 03:38 straws hat pls 03:38 ventilation 03:38 lol 03:39 oh i remember 03:39 "agent + not secret = agentstrauss" 03:39 lol 03:39 (Y) 03:39 It is in my profile 03:39 Since day 1 03:40 the thing with oxymoron is that its charge doesn't hit very hard 03:40 so blind + regen is probably all you need to survive through it lol 03:40 well his overdrive ougi both damage and heal wtf 03:40 yeah, exactly lol 03:40 that one is just lol 03:41 random aoe dmg but also random aoe heal lol 03:41 dying or survivng that is just luck, but still 03:41 hi ephraim 03:41 eyo eph 03:41 hello 03:41 vent 03:42 oxymoron relies more on normal attacks to kill probably 03:42 >contradiction can't kill 03:42 >all its ougi keeps your hp low but has trouble killing you 03:42 >so just regular attacks to watch out for 03:42 just got jigoku kisetsukan: Sense of the Seasons on my school laptop 03:42 lol 03:42 bullet hells (y) 03:42 yep 03:43 that reminds me I still need to finish it gg 03:43 havent heard of it 03:43 it's even a challenge on easy mode 03:43 some bullet hell on steam that was inspired by touhou i think 03:43 ahh 03:43 vent 03:43 you can get it for free 03:43 it's on steam 03:43 yep 03:43 eph try rabi ribi 03:43 free is another plus lol 03:43 i have it 03:43 never beat it (y) 03:43 lol gg 03:44 kek i beat it at casual mode with numerous time dying 03:44 I had jigoku on my old laptop, but it died and I haven't bothered to redownload it since gg 03:44 seriously the post boss battle is extremely BS 03:44 I really need to get around finish a lot of games and stuff instead of leaving them all half finished on the side 03:46 same thry 03:46 i havent finish megadimension neptunia since my PC is crap 03:47 gg 03:47 yeah 03:47 like theres this one game that i havent beaten 03:47 dont know if you have heard of it 03:47 it's called 100% Orange Juice 03:47 what? 03:47 * Ephraim-kun is short 03:47 lol 03:47 *shot 03:47 same eph same 03:47 heard of it 03:47 hi death of hell 03:48 hey 03:48 hello death 03:48 notice me senpai! 03:48 03:48 i havent finish akiba's trip too 03:48 isnt that a VN? 03:48 Bored. 03:48 Someone entertain me. 03:48 right now though 03:48 my biggest priority is to clear space on my laptop gg lol 03:48 nope eph 03:48 which path did the crazy person take in the forest, tetra? 03:49 the Psychopath (y) 03:49 Felix is waifu material. I'd wreck that booty with a reach around. 03:49 * Mamizou Futatsuiwa shot eph 03:49 lol 03:50 i wont call felix a waifu material, i call him a trap material 03:50 look at my profile 03:50 it says that my gender is trap (Y) 03:50 lol 03:50 get bamboozled! 03:50 Oh hi Eph 03:50 also i heard someone who cosplay as felix the best is a guy 03:50 Nah, he's waifu, I can see him cooking meals and rubbing your sore muscles after a hard day of work with no complaints. 03:50 Felix best girl 03:51 almost Summoner Level 20..... 03:51 jim 03:51 lol 03:51 felix best trap (Y) 03:51 tfw im not really interested with re:zero 03:51 (y) 03:51 Already, DoH? I've been catching up on the extra dungeons so I can evolve Seria and Paris and stuff. :\ 03:51 yeah 03:51 btw eph ya know hideyoshi from baka no test? 03:51 i've literally been grind the hell out of my summoner 03:51 ofc 03:51 lolol 03:52 he's a classic trap (Y) 03:52 On which stage? 03:52 hideyoshi gender is... Hideyoshi 03:52 i've already gotten my Light element to 15, now im just grinding Dark Element 03:52 Doesn't the wiki page for Hide have his gender as hideyoshi? 03:52 yes 03:52 Ancient Wings Tetra 03:52 Who have you been using as your unit? 03:52 Kaiser Glowy 03:52 he's obviously been using me as summoner lead 03:53 >_> 03:53 http://bato.to/comic/_/comics/baka-to-test-to-shoukanjuu-dya-r9052 (yes) the spin off comedy 03:53 if i wasn't so lazy to grind for RC 6 Sphere's.... his Spheres would be Armor of Seals and Magical Device 03:54 So like, you're seriously using Kaiser Glowy? Cause that's a troll statement. 03:54 yes 03:54 ..... 03:54 i have him Imp Stats maxed 03:54 thats why 03:55 pfft 03:55 i dont need kaiser glowy 03:55 besides, with Kaiser Glowy, i can easily take care of Mimic's in under 4 turns 03:55 You really went through the trouble of 60 imps on all for Kaiser Glowy? 03:55 i have deimos (Y) 03:55 yeah 03:55 throw in the bravest blade while you're at it 03:56 there is an anime i want to finish 03:56 like i said, it's very useful using a Kaiser Slime 03:56 but i remembered why i stopped watching it 03:56 wow.....no SP from that 03:56 bs.... 03:56 I....I don't....:| 03:57 so i bought 5 more gems 03:57 im definitely F2P 03:57 (y) 03:57 semi f2p (yes) 03:57 lol 03:57 am i considered F2P if i spent almost 150$ on the game? 03:57 that much already said it 03:58 that's sad death 03:58 though im in no position to say that 03:58 I've spent almost 3k on the game. 03:58 Ephraim, most of that was from the Deer.... 03:58 what is your currency? 03:58 This year. 03:58 3k bucks? 03:58 USD. 03:58 my god 03:58 BS! 03:59 yet Tetra still cant get through certain content... 03:59 you would have around 2 sky orbs if you used that much money! 03:59 No, not BS. I've pingu summoned every gate this year until I got all the units. 03:59 if i remember for BF i only spent about... 200 bucks 03:59 well, there are people like that too 03:59 i think i pent only 60 bucks on it so far 03:59 strike >why gumi is still running/strike 03:59 *spent 04:00 well, that failed lol 04:00 hi nyan 04:00 for steams game i already spent about... 04:00 Hi 04:00 still waiting for edea OE 04:00 probably more than 700 bucks 04:00 we're all considered F2P... 04:00 Plus I have nearly 700 unit space, 400 item space, I increased my friend space a couple times... 04:00 test 04:00 lol 04:01 700 unit space and 400 item space, smh not enough 04:01 amount of money I've spent directly on bf my entire life = 0 04:01 freaking maplestory! 04:01 I deleted you! 04:01 Course not, but I quit my job last week so I can't pingu any more. 04:01 gg 04:01 rip 04:01 At least until I start my new job. 04:01 there goes one source of income for gimu for now 04:02 lol jk 04:02 im going to be job hunting 04:02 got to save up money for the anime convention im going next summer 04:03 ahh 8 oct there a convention near my house 04:03 definitly coming 04:03 lol 04:03 today i went to a mall 04:03 I live to work and work to live so I can't go to conventions and such. Never enough time. Being an adult stinks. 04:03 and saw a yoshino plushie 04:03 I've never actually gone to one myself gg 04:03 tetra 04:03 you say that 04:03 but you still pingu's BF 04:04 *Pingu'd 04:04 i have yoshino like jacket tho 04:04 it takes less time to throw money at gimu then go to a convention though 04:04 i wanted that plushie vent... 04:04 but it wouldnt fit in my room 04:04 ah i forgot to make solaire costume again 04:04 it'll look out of place 04:05 change your room layout 04:05 and my mom has a bad case of OCD (y) 04:05 lol gg 04:05 ahhh finally, Summoner Level 20, now time to grind to 30 04:05 well everyday i wear yoshino like jacket, or winter miku jacket, im pretty much out of place everyday 04:05 ahh 04:05 being young 04:06 also when i meet up with friend i always wear different kind of hats 04:06 lol 04:06 you say dumb things like "i want to be an adult for i can do whatever i want!"... 04:06 im pretty much bring more than 1 hats 04:06 hats dont really fit me 04:06 hoodies are a different story 04:06 i have fedora, classy af 04:07 >Classy 04:07 make sure to tip it 04:07 always doing it 04:07 (y) 04:07 im probably the only in my family that have hats fetish 04:07 lol 04:08 everytime i see a unique looking hats i always say "im having it" 04:08 hmm 04:08 why does the wiki chat use for strikeouts but the wiki pages themselves use strike lol 04:08 vent 04:08 Vent is gonna become the next Lady Gaga 04:08 He just needs an outfit to go with it 04:08 wow 04:08 I didn't even close with and it struck out anyway 04:08 i dont like ridiculous outfits 04:08 what the hell, another run with no SP.... 04:08 the one who invented the door knocker got a No-bell prize (y) 04:09 i still take ridiculous hats tho 04:09 ... 04:09 *[ /s] 04:09 someone fix the coding in the chat lol jk 04:09 HAH 04:09 Good one Eph 04:09 lol 04:09 Ephraim, that's the reason why i dont notice you, the stupid puns.... 04:09 oh come on death! 04:09 i havent done this for months! 04:09 well... 04:10 you know the saying 04:10 No need to have such a Hellish attitude about it 04:10 ... 04:10 to write with a broken pencil is pointless. 04:10 kek 04:10 lol 04:10 but did you know 04:11 hello, i am a new player to this game. 04:11 lol 04:11 that Atheism is a non-prophet organization 04:11 eph pls 04:11 Oh, he met a Death and reincarnated with no memories 04:12 ah come on jim 04:12 you know 04:12 you should always trust a glue salesman 04:12 they always stickto their word 04:12 isnt it death to hell and reincarnated 04:12 *stick to 04:13 suh dude... 04:13 Suhdudwoodo 04:13 red just chat me to say that he finished bectas 04:13 The RedMage 04:13 death 04:13 did you know 04:13 no 04:14 The RedMage with the Cow wearing the Skis? 04:14 that dead batteries are given free of charge? 04:14 yup redmage 04:14 neat 04:14 lol 04:14 i used to be addicted to soap 04:14 but im all clean now 04:14 and my answer to his statement is "kay" done after that 04:14 With the Stats enchanted on to the Skis? 04:14 thats an interesting way to interpret his name lol 04:15 death 04:15 que? 04:15 why did the pig stop sunbathing? 04:15 he was bacon in the heat 04:15 * Ephraim-kun is shot by death 04:16 bang bang bang bang, pew pew pew pew 04:16 ya voy a parar... 04:16 i told like 7 puns today 04:17 im satisfied 04:17 gj 04:17 Gratz 04:17 now 04:17 gtg 04:17 are you proud of youself... 04:17 i'll take that as a yes 04:17 lol 04:18 Are puns really the ephitome of your bane? 04:19 some people feel harashed by puns 04:19 dont know if that was a legit question or a pun... 04:19 how do i write harassed again? 04:19 You spelt it right the 2nd time 04:19 ahh 04:19 yeah lol 04:20 Huh 04:20 Spelt isn't recognized as a word and is underlined with zigzagged red letters 04:20 *red line 04:20 well i never really bother with the zig zag 04:21 I usually do when I can't spell a word 04:23 welp gtg cya 04:23 later 04:24 hi Jesse 04:25 well, I'm off too 04:25 later 04:26 Bye 04:52 well shoot before no one could tell that I hadn't been playing since I was still logging in and gifting daily, but now that 3rd arc is out it's easy to see that I haven't been grinding at all 2016 10 03